Her Dilemma
by Kinomiya
Summary: On Hiatus-Pan wants nothing more than to become a SuperSaiyan. Nobody believes it possible, so at the tender age of 10, she runs away, leaving everyone to believe that she is dead. What happens when she returns, and has a grudge to settle with Trunks? TP
1. Whatever it takes

**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

**_A/N-_** hey! Ahaha its been a long time since I wrote anything. I only just started coming back on This is my newest story, and I'm going to try real hard not to give up on this one.

**_Summary-_** Pan wants nothing more than to become a Super Saiyan and nobody believes that she can do it. So at the tender age of ten she runs away leaving everyone to believe she's dead. What happens when she returns stronger than anyone can imagine?

**_Ages:_**

Trunks-14

Goten-13

Pan-10

Bra-11

Gohan sighed as he walked outside and picked up the battered and beaten body of his ten year old daughter. He shook his head as he thought about how hard she was trying to become a Super Saiyan. _'She will never be able to achieve Super,'_ he thought to himself, '_she just doesn't have enough Saiyan blood in her.'_

As he reached the door leading inside his house, his wife Videl was standing with a sad look on her face. She touched Gohan's shoulder, she was worried about their daughter. Pan had been trying to become a Super Saiyan since she was 6, she had watched Trunks and Goten both become one about four years ago and she wanted so badly to be able to do what every other Saiyan minus Bra could do.

Pan weakly opened her eyes and looked at her father, "did I do it?" Gohan looked at her and gave a sad smile as he shook his head no. Pan growled, "Why can't I do it?" she demanded to know. "Trunks and Goten were my age when they became Super Saiyans! Actually, Goten was nine! This just isn't fair!" she screamed as a tear fell from her eye, which she viciously wiped away.

Gohan looked at his daughter, "Pan, you know that it will be a bit more difficult for you to become Super than everyone else. Trunks and Goten did it so easily because they both are half Saiyan. You are only one quarter Saiyan and therefore have less Saiyan blood than them and it is harder for you to obtain your goal."

"Will I ever be able to become a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan stayed quiet, unsure of what he should say. He looked at his distraught daughter and then smiled before answering, "of course you will. It will just take a lot of training."

Pan smiled before closing her eyes and falling back into unconsciousness, her body and mind were completely drained.

Gohan walked to the kitchen where his wife was sitting with tear stains on her cheeks. "Videl?" he questioned with a worried look.

"She's going to kill herself Gohan! Why don't you just tell her she will never become one? She will have to accept it sooner or later."

"I can't just crush her like that. I know that she already has to go through Trunks and Vegeta saying that she will never become one and it breaks her heart every time they say something like that, I can't do that to my own daughter."

"But you're only giving her false hope. You know she can not become one because she doesn't posses enough Saiyan blood."

Gohan sighed, "I know Videl, but I just can't. When she is older she will realize on her own. She does not need us discouraging her before she is unable to see the truth."

Videl sighed but nodded her head in agreement.

The next morning Pan woke up and ran downstairs for breakfast, she greeted her mother and father with a smile before sitting down at the table and waiting for food.

As Videl placed Pan's breakfast in front of her she smiled at the young girl and said, "Pan sweetie, we're going to be going to Bra's house today for one of Bulma's get-togethers."

Pan smiled and nodded her head as she started to basically inhale the food that had been placed in front of her.

At about 2:00 Pm Gohan, Videl and Pan all flew to the Briefs residents. They landed and the first thing Pan did was run inside to find the eleven-year-old Bra. "Hi Bra!" Pan greeted as she found her best friend.

Bra grinned back, "hey Pan! Want to play dolls with me?"

Pan made a face at her friend. "Um…not really Bra. Do you want to Spar?"

Bra stuck out her tongue as if Pan had just suggested they drink from the toilet, "no." she said.

Pan sighed, "Well I'm going to go outside and train then kay?"

Bra rolled her eyes, "I think my brother is outside training to so you'll have someone to spar with"

Pan made a face similar to the one Bra had made earlier. "I hate him." She said as she remembered all the times he had told her that she would never accomplish the thing that she wanted more than anything.

Pan walked outside and sure enough found Trunks training out there. "Hey squirt," he greeted, "Still trying to become something you know you can never achieve?"

Pan growled at him and attacked, she sent a kick to his head. Trunks grabbed her foot and twisted it. Pans body twisted in mid air but she used her momentum to gain back her balance. She ripped her foot out of Trunks' grasp and quickly lowered herself to the ground doing a sweep kick and knocking him right off his feet. Trunks did a back flip and kicked Pan in the face sending her crashing into a wall of Capsule Corporations.

Pan growled again and picked herself up from where she was lying surrounded by debris. She looked at Trunks' face, which held an arrogant smirk.

"Just give up already Pan. You're nothing but a little girl. You'll never become a Super Saiyan and you'll never be as strong as one. So just stop trying."

Tears immediately sprung to Pan's eyes and she blasted into the air. The last thing Trunks heard from her was "I hate you Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Trunks shook his head deciding not to go after her, he would give her time to cool off, she would return to the party later.

Bulma came outside looking rather angry, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! What in Kami's name happened to my wall?"

_'Jeez, what's with people and my middle name today?'_ Trunks silently asked as he rolled his eyes. "It was Pan," he explained, placing all the blame on the younger girl.

Bulma looked around and raised a skeptical eyebrow when Pan was nowhere to be seen. "You're grounded young man. Two weeks, no TV, no phone, no training and no Goten."

"What? Why? I told you, it was Pan!"

"And Pan isn't even here."

"That's cause she already flew away."

Bulma rolled her eyes at her son. "Okay, lets make it three weeks." Trunks shut his mouth as his mom walked back inside.

"What was going on outside Bulma?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, nothing really, Trunks just destroyed my wall."

Gohan chuckled, he had felt his daughter and Trunks start fighting. Suddenly his head snapped up.

"Are you okay Gohan?" Bulma asked, slightly worried.

"No. My daughter's Ki just disappeared."

"What do you mean it disappeared?"

"Her and Trunks were fighting and I felt her get angry and fly off. She was about 20 miles north from here in Cape Town and suddenly it just disappeared."

Bulma didn't know what to say. Vegeta and Piccolo both ran over to Gohan, "your brat's Ki just disappeared."

"You think I don't already know that?" snapped Gohan as the three of them took off into the sky being joined by Goku and then Trunks. They flew as fast as they could towards where Pan's Ki had last been felt.

Gohan stopped in mid-air and was looking all around, the four Saiyans and the Namek were hovering above an ocean that was just off the shore of Cape Town.

Gohan looked horrified. "You don't think…"

Piccolo caught onto what Gohan thought right away. "No! Of course not, why would she?"

Trunks had gone completely pale, "no," he whispered, "She couldn't have. NO!"

"Trunks! Snap out of it!" ordered Gohan as he slapped Trunks.

Trunks weakly looked at Gohan as he got tears in his eyes. Everyone had come to the same conclusion, but no one was willing to believe it. Why would Pan do something so rash?

"I'm so sorry Gohan."

Gohan looked at Trunks, "what…do you mean?"

"We were fighting earlier."

"I know, I felt you guys."

A tear rolled down Trunks' cheek, "the last thing she said to me before blasting into the sky was "I hate you Trunks Vegeta Briefs." But I didn't think that she was upset enough to…to…well…to do…this."

Gohan looked at him, something in Gohan snapped. He started screaming his heart out as the waves around him rose up and crashed down all over the place. Goku and the others were all pushed backwards by his power as it continued to grow. Gohan was in SS2 mode as he kept screaming, everyone present felt his power rise higher than it had ever been. They felt it reach a level higher than Goku himself. At no point did Gohan reach a higher level of Super Saiyan, but at the moment he was once again the strongest person on the planet and he hadn't been training for so many years. As Gohan's screaming subsided his hair faded black once again and he fell into an unconscious state.

Goku caught his son's lifeless body. He looked at him sadly as he started to fly back towards Capsule Corporations. Slowly a smile spread across his features, he knew his granddaughter was still alive. He didn't know how he knew, and he was not going to inform any other person of what he knew, it only mattered that he knew and that she would one day return to them stronger than any of them could ever imagine.

**_With Pan_**

Pan had tears streaming down her face as she blindly flew north away from Capsule Corporations. She had never felt so angry towards Trunks. It was true that he always bugged her like that, telling her that she should give up and completely stop trying to become a Super Saiyan, but this time just felt different for some reason. This time she couldn't handle it. She stopped above an ocean and stared down into her reflection.

_'This isn't who I am supposed to be'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm not this weak little girl that I see staring back at me. I am strong, I am a fighter, I am a Saiyan. I have pride and don't need anybody to help me. Stupid Trunks, I'll show him. I will become stronger than my limits will allow me. I **will** become a Super Saiyan. No matter how long it takes. I refuse to return to them until I have achieved my goal.'_

With that final thought she suppressed her power enough so that it felt as if it at just blinked out of existence. As fast as she could, she flew towards Kami's lookout. When she landed Dende was standing there waiting to greet her with a smile.

"Hello Pan, it's been a while…"

End chapter

Well there you have it, first chapter complete! D hehe, I will try and update fast, I have an extremely busy life at the moment, summer is taking up a lot of my time. But, I usually have time to write before I go to bed and stuff, so I will try to update frequently. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go ( ahaha well plz review! Ja ne!


	2. Return Complications

**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

**_A/N-_** Haha, well here is my second chapter, thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it! I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so you will have to bare with me as I evolve my writing abilities.

**_9 years later_**

**_Ages:  
_**Trunks-23  
Goten-22  
Pan-19  
Bra-20  
Uub-22  
Marron-21

-----------------On with the Story----------------------

"I think I'm ready." A nineteen-year-old Pan said to Dende.

Dende gave a sad smile, "they're not going to know what hit them."

A sadistic smile crossed Pan's beautiful face. "I know."

Dende laughed, "When they ask what happened to their sweet little ten-year-old Panny who was so carefree and always smiled…don't blame me."

Pan cracked a rare smile, "don't worry, I wont."

Dende shook his head as he watched Pan take off back into civilization. "You remind me so much of Vegeta. So cold and ruthless, I tried to keep you the same. I guess this is just your destiny young one. Hopefully with time, your family and friends will be able to mend your heart."

Pan removed her Ki bracelet but kept her Ki fairly low, it was just a bit higher than Bra's. Pan could feel everybody's Ki at Capsule Corporation. _'Bulma must be having a gathering'_ she thought as she rolled her eyes, _'Perfect for my arrival.'_ What Pan had forgotten was that it was Trunks' 23rd birthday.

Slowly she touched down on Capsule Corp. property. She started to make her way to the back yard when a blond girl who looked to be about 21 ran past her with tears in her eyes closely followed by a man about 22 who had dark brown skin and a Mohawk.

Pan looked confused, _'I guess they made some new friends while I was gone. I think I remember the girl, but I've never seen the man before.'_ She continued towards the front door, which she had to go through to get to the backyard. She opened the door without knocking and stepped inside. She felt her grandfathers Ki in the living room, slowly she made her way there. As she approached him from behind he spoke.

"It's about time that you returned to us Pan."

"Hello Grandpa," she said with a big cheery smile that she forced onto her face. Why was he not surprised to see her?

"You don't need to pretend anything with me Pan. I've known this whole time that you were still alive. And I knew that when you returned to us you would be stronger than anyone could ever imagine."

Pan faced him and looked completely confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about grandpa Goku."

Goku sighed, "If you don't, then answer me this, why have you been gone for nine years?"

Pan flinched, what was she to say to that? She decided to settle for a twisted version of the truth. "I wanted to become stronger and I needed to be alone to try and prove to myself that I could do it. I gave up on my goal of becoming a Super Saiyan two years ago when I realized that I could never-"

Goku cut her off, his usual happy features were now turned into a venomous glare, "don't lie to me. I had to watch your mother and father suffer for so many years because you left them. I knew what you were going to do. And I knew that you had the power to achieve your goal. So don't give me some story. Just give me the truth."

Pan was so shocked at the tone her grandfather had just used on her. Of course she didn't show it though. Her facial expression turned stony as she listened to him. "Alright, you want the truth. I've been training at Kami's lookout for the past nine years."

"Why return now?"

"Because I'm finally ready?"

"Ready for what? Your family and friends always accepted you no matter how strong you were. This was never a question of strength was it?"

"In a way it was grandfather. It was all about pride. I needed to prove that I could do this. Not only to everyone else, but to myself."

"How strong are you Pan?"

Pan smirked at her grandfather, "like you said, stronger than any of you can imagine."

"One more question," Pan raised a questioning eyebrow. "Did you become a Super Saiyan?"

Pan only laughed and turned around heading for the back door of CC. She stopped and turned to look at her grandfather. "Yes," was all she said as she finally made it to the backdoor of Capsule Corp. She turned the knob and walked out.

Pan scowled as she shut the door, she saw everyone, she hadn't seen any of them since she was 10, would anybody recognize her?

Bra walked up to her, "hi, who are you? Are you looking for Trunks? Because if you are he's inside in his room I think."

"No, I am not looking for Trunks," said Pan coldly before brushing past Bra and walking over to where Vegeta was, leaving Bra with a confused look.

"What are you doing here girl? If you are my brat's current whore he is quite obviously not here right now. Now go away before I blast you into the next dimension." Pan gave Vegeta a look that sent shivers down his spine. _'What the hell?'_ questioned Vegeta. _'Why do I get the feeling that she is not a normal human?'_ "Who are you?"

"Forgotten me already have you Veggie?"

Vegeta looked at her, "What are you talking about girl? I've never seen you before in my life."

Pan sent a slow punch at Vegeta's face, which he easily caught but was able to realize that it was faster than most people could throw a punch. Vegeta punched the girl back and Pan easily dodged it before hitting Vegeta in the stomach causing him to double over. This action caught the attention of everyone.

Trunks came outside as he felt a couple people's Ki's rise. "What's going on?" he asked as he saw his dad basically kneeling before some little girl, who by the way, was extremely beautiful.

"Who are you?" Many people shouted at the same time.

Pan rolled her eyes, _'I guess no one cares enough to even remember me.'_ "What does it matter who I am?" she snapped glaring at them all.

Gohan attacked her, flying straight at her getting ready to punch her in the face. Pan sidestepped the punch and raised her arm up to black before extending her leg and kicking Gohan in the stomach sending him back a couple of feet. Before Pan could even react, Piccolo had came at her, kicking her, sending her flying into the wall of Capsule Corp. Pan twisted her body so that her feet hit the wall and she repelled herself off of it heading back at piccolo hitting him with an upper cut to his jaw.

What surprised the people watching this the most, was not the fact that this young girl was managing to hit these great fighters, it was the fact that after only one hit they were not getting up.

Goku came flying at her and landed right in front of her, "stop," he said calmly. Pan got out of the fighting stance she was in and looked at everyone who were all staring at her and she smirked at them all.

"Who are you?" asked Goten.

"Don't you recognize me?" she asked as she gave Goten a similar look to the one she had gave Vegeta earlier, sending shivers down his spine.

"No, should I?"

Pan gave a malicious smile. "You should."

Goten half looked confused and half glared at the younger girl, "well why don't you refresh my memory?"

"And how do you suggest I do that…uncle Goten?"

Everyone present had a look of shock on his or her face. "P-Pan?" cried Videl.

Pan smirked at her, "hello mother." Pan watched as Videl fell unconscious and dropped to the ground, being caught by Krillen on the way.

"There is no way you are Pan! Pan is dead!" Shouted Gohan as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Gohan!" yelled Goku, "that is your daughter, look at her, spitting image of Videl."

Gohan ignored his father as he jumped to Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Pan. He went to punch her in the face but she easily dodged just like she had done earlier. Gohan tried to kick her but the attack was once again dodged. Gohan once again tried to punch Pan and this time she grabbed his fist as it flew at her. She turned it and took pleasure in hearing the snapping sound as it broke. Gohan ignored the pain and punched with his other hand, which was dodged. Pan, getting bored of their little game, got down low and did a sweep kick knocking Gohan right off his feet. As he was falling Pan stood up and connected her knee with his face sending him into the air. She quickly flew after him before cupping her hands together and then bringing them down hard on his chest sending him crashing down into the earth below.

Pan landed and looked at the shocked faces of everyone around her. Videl had come around and watched her daughter literally beat up her husband.

"What happened to you?" she asked with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I grew up," was all Pan said.

Gohan pulled himself out of the crater he had created. "You're not my daughter."

"And why is that?" asked Pan as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My daughter is dead."

"Exactly how many daughters do you have?"

Gohan glared at her, "I only ever had one daughter and she died nine years ago."

Pan put on a thoughtful look, "I don't remember dying."

"If you're Pan, then where have you been these past nine years?"

Pan shrugged, "around."

Gohan growled. Pan looked at him and sighed before walking up to him. Gohan slightly flinched, he was almost afraid she was going to hit him again. She stared into his eyes before she threw her arms around him. Gohan was surprised, but after a second he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair as tears started to come out of his eyes, "Welcome home, Pan."

Pan mentally rolled her eyes, _'pathetic, if I had been an enemy, all it took was a hug and he was wrapped. Heh, well at least I knew it would work.'_ "Thanks Dad, I'm glad to be home." She said, playing it back to him.

Trunks had been watching the whole thing, _'This is Pan? This is the little girl I used to make fun of and tell her that she would never achieve anything? This is the girl I loved to pick on? This is the girl I thought I killed? She's changed so much, I can't even believe that this is her. She's become so beautiful and obviously has became a woman.'_

Bulma snapped her fingers in front of Trunks' face. "Earth to Trunks."

"Huh?"

"You were spaced out staring at Pan."

"That's really Pan?"

"As it seems."

Pan looked at Trunks and their eyes locked. Trunks had this sad look on his face as he saw the cold look Pan gave him as she turned to face him. Slowly she smirked as if she were challenging him.

Trunks couldn't stand to look into her eyes any longer, he looked away and stared at the ground.

_"Trunks'_ thought Pan. _'You're still the same as always. You've grown in looks and seem calmer than you used to be. But I still hate you for everything I had to go through because of you. I swear I will make you're life a living hell.'_

"Pan," said Videl. "Are…are you coming home with us?"

Pan looked at her mother, Videl looked so scared, as if Pan saying no would be the end of the world, well, her world anyway. "Yes." She said, and felt slightly better as she saw her mother sigh in relief. She didn't hold anything against her mother, her mom was always there for her, and she didn't want to hurt her. "I think I'm going to go now though, if that is alright with you."

Videl smiled as the tears were still coming down, "of course its okay," she said.

Pan turned around without a single glance to anyone and started to walk towards the door. When she got to Trunks she stopped, they were not looking at each other and neither moved a muscle. Slowly Pan's lips were pulled into a smirk. She whispered loud enough for Trunks to hear. "Happy Birthday Boxer Boy." Pan could feel Trunks shake as her hot breath tickled his skin. She made her way to the door before going to the front and flying off to her old house.

Trunks didn't move at all, _'what does she mean by that? Well…happy birthday obviously'_ he thought as he rolled his eyes at how dumb his question sounded. _'But what does she **mean**? Does that mean that everything is cool between us? Or was that a silent challenge?'_

"Are you okay Trunks?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Yah, I'm fine." He replied.

"What did she say to you?"

"Happy Birthday."

Goten cracked a smile, "least she remembered."

"Yah."

The party went on for a little while before everyone headed home. Goten had left a while back to go on a date with his girlfriend Amber and Trunks had went up to his room to think.

_'I'm glad that Pan isn't really dead. I remember how mad people were at me for telling her that she would never amount to anything. I felt so bad, thinking that I was the cause of her death.'_ Trunks sighed, _'I can't believe the look she gave me earlier though, I didn't know anyone other than dad could be that cold. It almost scared me to think about being in a fight with her.'_ Trunks heard his door open and looked over to it. It was his girlfriend; Marron.

"Trunks," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Trunks sighed, they had gotten into a fight earlier just before Trunks had gone outside to discover Pan was still alive, he had forgotten all about her. He sighed again. "Yes Marron?"

"…I'm sorry." Marron walked over to him and Trunks wrapped his arms around her, "don't worry about it, it was just a stupid fight. We'll get through it."

Marron smiled, "I love you Trunks."

"I love you too Marron."

-------------End Chapter-------------

**_A/N-_** Well, it seems like there could be trouble here! Marron is going to be getting in the way of Trunks and Pan O.o? haha. badMarron! well i guess this meansmy second chapter is finished, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'll update as soon as I can. Review plz! Ja!


	3. SOO SORRY

**A/N-** sigh this story is being postponed...yes ALREADY...but i have a good reason...my house got broken into so i wont be able to post any more chapters for a while...my dad said he would get me a new computer probably in the next month...but as of right now i cant post any more chapters...awe...it sucks even more cuz i was done the third chapter and i juz had to upload it sigh anyway...ill update as soon as i can once i get my new comp

Trunks' Brat Baby


	4. Shopping and I'm Sorry

**_Disclaimer-_** I do not own DBZ or its characters. Also I got the idea for this story from **_princessleguesha_** and her story called **_Don't Let Up_.** It is a very good story and I am trying to keep my story my own and not make it seem too much like hers, but I do give her credit for the idea of the story I'm writing.

**_Thank you to;_** RyoTheSaiyan, babal002u, princesslequesha, Yukata, sweeten, hikaru, Dark Knight, lone saiyan woman, Jaedeon Sierra, DavidH, Gaurdian Angel Gabriel, naruto'sbabygirl, meandtrunks, Takuma, hdragon, Fluffy-sama, Redwillow123, Saiyans Forever, aya

**_A/N-_** I'M BACK! Ye-ah! Lol…I finally got a new comp…pretty sad what happened to the other one ) I liked it a lot…oh well lol…this one is just as good D hehe…but yah, I'm finally getting around to writing the 3rd chapter all over again…I HAD finished before…but then the comp got stolen and bye-bye went chapter 3 lol…um…well yah…on with the story I guess

---------------Chapter 3---------------

The next day, Pan woke up with mixed feelings, she wasn't sure how she should feel, part of her felt at peace lying in her old room on her old bed, and the other part of her wanted to be back at Dende's look out, away from everyone once again.

Pan sighed as she got out of bed and put on the clothes she had been wearing the day before, she hated shopping, but she knew she was gunna have to go soon, she couldn't be walking around in the same clothes everyday. Slowly she made her way downstairs, she could smell the food that her mother was cooking and she was extremely hungry. When she got downstairs she sat at the chair she always used to for breakfast and started eating as her mother placed food in front of her.

"Good morning Pan, how did you sleep?" Videl asked with a smile.

Pan just shrugged, "idunno, okay I guess."

"So what are you planning on doing today?"

Pan was already getting annoyed of the questions, but she would answer her mother, she still loved her of course, she just wasn't used to this many questions being asked at one time. "Um… I guess I'm going to go shopping. The only clothes I have are the ones I am wearing, and I can't wear the same clothes everyday."

Videl looked surprised, "you're gunna go shopping?"

"Yah, why?" Pan asked as she looked at her mothers face.

Videl slightly blushed at how dumb she must look, "well I don't know, it's just that you never wanted to go shopping before."

"I still don't want to go, it's just something that I need to do, and I have no clothes. Believe me, if I could get out of it somehow, I SO would."

"Well why don't you call Bra and ask if she would like to go with you?"

"Um…no thanks, I would kinda prefer to do this on my own. I know that it's only shopping…but still. And besides, it would be really uncomfortable being with Bra again. I know eventually I am going to have to see her and talk to her, but for right now I would prefer not to."

"Alright Pan. Do you need money or anything?"

"No," said Pan. Dende had given her money before she left the lookout, _'not like he had any use for it'_ she thought with a small smile.

"Okay," was all Videl said as Pan got up and put her dishes in the sink before walking outside and blasting off towards Orange Star mall.

Videl watched her daughter fly away with a tiny smile on her face, she was happy that Pan was safe and back home, she just hoped that with a little time they would be able to get through to her and she wouldn't feel as if she needed to be so cold towards everybody.

Pan landed a little ways away from the mall and then walked the rest of the way.

Four hours later Pan exited the mall, she had at least 16 bags filled with clothing. _'That was actually kinda fun'_ Pan thought to herself. She had bought a lot of clothes, most of it was girl clothes too. She had grown out of her tomboy stage. Yes, she still wanted nothing more than to fight, which is why she bought a new Gi, but at the same time she wanted to be able to walk around and look as good as everyone else. She knew that training had given her a nice body, and now that she wasn't going to be training every minute of the day, she was gunna show it off.

When she got home nobody was there, she knew her father was at work and her mother had left a note on the refrigerator saying that she had went grocery shopping and would be back by 5:00.

"Hmm…what can I do until 5:00?" Pan asked herself as she looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 2:30. "I guess I could go to Capsule Corp. I need to talk to Bra anyway." Quickly she went upstairs and threw the bags on her bed and started going through them. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jean hip huggers and a cute tank top that said "I'm cute? No shit" on it.

Pan decided to drive to Capsule Corp. instead of flying. She threw a capsule and out popped a brand new magnificent blue metallic Lamborghini Diablo Roadster. Pan got in and started her drive to Capsule Corp. As she arrived she noticed Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Bra and Marron sitting out front on the patio. The five of them looked at the car as it came to a stop. Trunks and Goten were completely in shock at the car, they felt as if they had never seen anything so beautiful. Trunks looked as if he might have married it if it wasn't a car. What surprised the five of them even more was when Pan stepped out of the car, or course Marron had no idea who she was and felt slightly jealous as she saw the girl walking towards them and seeing the look Trunks had on his face as he looked at the extremely pretty girl.

"Wow Pan!" said Bra, shocked, "what the hell happened to you? You look so pretty…no offence…it's just that you look like you went shopping and wow! You look great. Doesn't she look great mom?"

Bulma also looked surprised at Pan's look, _'wow, Pan really **has** changed,'_ she thought. "Yes she does, you look marvelous Pan."

Pan smirked, "Thanks." She said.

_'Pan?'_ thought Marron, _'Why does that sound so familiar?'_

"Hey," said Pan to Marron, "you're the girl I saw running from here crying yesterday just as I arrived, and then there was some guy with darker colored skin who chased after you right?"

Marron looked at her and tried to keep her jealousy to herself. "Yah, that was me, I'm Marron, and the guy who chased after me was Uub. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Pan smirked, "The name's Pan."

"That sounds really familiar for some reason."

Pan laughed slightly, "You don't remember me either? Well…I guess you shouldn't, we weren't really that close."

"What do you mean?" asked Marron, extremely confused.

"Marron," said Trunks. "Pan is Gohan's daughter."

Marron looked really surprised, "The one everybody thought was dead?"

"One and the same," said Pan as she smirked. She looked over to Trunks and noticed him just looking at her, there was something in his eyes, he looked like he was apologizing for something. _'I wonder why he's looking at me like that.'_ Pan questioned herself.

"So what brings you here?" Bulma asked.

Pan shrugged, "My mom isn't going to be back until 5:00 and I needed to kill some time. I originally had just came here to see Bra. But I guess you guys are busy, so Bra, the two of us can always catch up some other time." Pan turned around and started heading back to her car.

"Pan! Wait!" Bra yelled after her. Pan turned around and Bra continued talking, "we're really just sitting here talking, we can go somewhere if you want, I'm not really in their conversation anyway. Or we could just stay here and talk."

"Sure, that sounds good." Said Pan as she went and sat down on a chair between Bra and Trunks. "So how have you been Bra?" asked Pan as her and Bra engaged in their own conversation.

Bra shrugged, "Idunno, I've been good I guess. There's not really much to say about me, but what about you? How have **_you_** been? And **_where_** have you been?"

Pan laughed, "Like I said before, around"

Bra rolled her eyes, "don't give me that. I'm serious, I was so worried about you when you disappeared. And then when Trunks came back, basically in tears saying that you had died, I cried for so long Pan."

Pan looked at her, "you shouldn't have cried for me, it doesn't matter."

"To me it did, you were my best friend Pan. And to have my brother come home and say you're dead, that killed me."

Pan felt slightly bad, she looked and Bra and said, "I'm sorry." It had been a long time since Pan had apologized to somebody and actually meant it.

Bra smiled, "it's okay, I'm just glad to know that you're okay and safe now. Maybe one day you can tell me where you were, but for now, we just have to catch up, so how have you been the past nine years?"

Pan shrugged, "idunno, okay I guess, I've been training so there was really no time for fun or anything. And all I really had to fuel myself to not give up was thinking about how much I hate Trunks."

Bra looked at her sadly, "Why do you hate my brother so much? I mean, you seem to be okay sitting beside him right now."

"Well I don't know. I mean, I hate him everyday of my life because of how he used to tell me that I would never amount to anything, I would never achieve my goals, that I was nothing more than a weak little girl. And yah I'm okay being around him, I just have a great dislike for him and would prefer not to be around him, but when I am, I can deal with it."

"Oh," was all Bra could really say, "but you've obviously become really strong, I saw you yesterday at Trunks' birthday, you beat up everyone easy, even my dad and your dad."

Pan shrugged, "it's kind of one of those things that is just really hard to get over fast, like, I know that I've achieved what he said I never could. But it's just hard to forget something that someone told you everyday of your life."

Bra nodded her head in understanding, "I get it." She said, she felt almost bad for her brother, he had been depressed for at least a year after that, he felt as if it was his fault for Pan's death, and then now that she finally returns, she hates him. She sighed, _'Hopefully they will be able to patch things up. If I have to help them a little, then so be it.'_ Thought Bra, determined to make her brother and Pan friends once again.

Pan looked at Bra, "so how come Marron was crying yesterday?"

"Her and Trunks had gotten into one of their famous fights and she ran out of here crying."

"Oh," said Pan. "Are they a couple?"

"Yah," said Bra. "They've been dating for about 2 years."

Pan slightly glared, she had already decided she didn't like the girl, now she really didn't like the girl, she didn't know why though really, she felt kinda sorry for her having to be with Trunks. "I don't like her."

Bra laughed, "You like my brother."

Pan's head snapped to look at Bra, she glared at her so hard that if looks could kill…

Bra stopped laughing gulped, "haha, I um…was only kidding?"

"I hope for your sake you were." Said Pan, "under **_no_** circumstances would I ever, I repeat, **_ever_**, like your dumbass of a brother."

"If you say so."

Pan looked at Trunks and Marron and then back at Bra, she stood up and without saying anything started walking to her car. It was about 4:00, close enough, she could wait an hour by herself. She got into her car and headed home. _'Stupid Bra,'_ she thought _'coming up with these ridiculous ideas. As if I would ever like someone who put me through hell for 10 years.'_

---------------End Chapter---------------

**_A/N-_** haha well third chapter done…sorry for you guys having to wait so long…I'll try and make updates quick from now on…wow it felt really weird to write this…I re-read the chapter and I'm like "wow, I suck at writing" I used to think I was an okay writer…but now I feel as if I forgot how to lol well hopefully it will come back to me. Please Review! Ja!


	5. New Addition To The Family

**_Disclaimer-_** I Don't own DBZ, haha and I never will…unfortunately.

**_A/N- _**I'm seriously sorry to make you guys wait so long for this chappie…school's been crazy and I'm starting my first job and my bf and I seem to fight a lot lately…but I swear I'm going to update more…as of right now I have more than just this chapter written…cause I know that if I fall into a "I don't wanna write right now" kinda mood…and it lasts as long as this one did…everyone's gunna get mad cause I don't update…but at least this way if I have chapters written…I don't gotta worry…lol.

**_Ages:  
_**Trunks-23  
Goten-22  
Pan-19  
Bra-20  
Uub-22  
Marron-21

---------------Chapter 4---------------

Pan got home and Videl arrived shortly after, "hey Pan"

"…Hi"

"How was your day?"

Pan just shrugged, "I don't know, it was okay I guess."

Videl frowned, she wanted Pan to talk to her more than she was. "Well…what did you do while I was out?"

Again, Pan just shrugged and then replied, "I went over to Capsule Corp. and talked to Bra."

Videl smiled, "oh, well that's nice. Any requests for dinner?"

Pan just looked at her before turning and walking up the stairs.

Videl's shoulders slumped, '_Oh Panny, what happened to my sweet little girl? I tried so hard to believe you were alive, but after a few years it slowly stopped hurting and I slowly accepted what happened. I never blamed Trunks for what happened, even though he beat himself up over it for at least two years. But now that you're back, I want so much to believe that you are gunna revert back into my sweet little ten year old.'_

At that moment Gohan walked into the kitchen. He looked at his wife and concern slowly etched into his face, "Videl? What's wrong?" he went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on her forehead.

Videl looked at him as a silent tear rolled down her cheek, "nothing I guess," she said, "I just wish Pan was my little girl again."

Gohan hugged his wife tighter as she started to cry, '_Don't we all,'_ was the only thing he thought as he held Videl.

-----In Pan's room-----

Pan was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling as suddenly everything around her turned black, '_Urgh, not now' _thought Pan as she groaned and slowly a picture started forming.

Vision thing 

Everyone was just sitting around, laughing and having a good time at Capsule Corps. Uub, Goten, Marron and Trunks were sitting around by the pool, Marron in a pink bikini, while Bra, who was also in a bikini, only blue in color, was standing over by Pan trying to talk to her. Pan was in a bad mood and ignoring Bra at the moment.

_Bra sighed and slowly gave up, "well if you want to join us, you know where we live," she slightly joked. Pan looked at her for a minute, un-amused before she turned her head back towards the sky._

_Pan was completely lost in thought as she felt something, or some**one**…make that a **couple** someone's, grab her and before she knew what was happening she was being thrown into the pool. She came up a minute later spluttering water, she glared daggers at whoever had done it. Slowly her eyes connected with a smirking Trunks._

End vision thing 

Pan's eyes shot open, '_Stupid Trunks'_ she thought, '_Thinking he can get away with something like that. Pshh…as if, well…at least I know now so that I can stop it and completely make him look like an idiot in the process.'_ Pan smiled evilly. Suddenly she heard Videl call for her to come down for supper.

She picked herself up off the bed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen where she then proceeded to take her seat next to Goten who must have come over sometime while she was upstairs.

"Hey Pan," he greeted. Pan only nodded in acknowledgement to him. Goten frowned slightly but started eating as Videl placed his food in front of him.

"So how was your day Goten?" Gohan asked his younger brother.

"Eah, idunno, it was okay I guess. I hung out at Capsule Corp. for a while before I went and saw Amber."

"Oh, how come you're not with her now? It's only like 7:00."

Goten suddenly got really quiet.

'_She dumped him,'_ thought Pan with a slight smirk.

"Goten? You okay bud?"

"Uh…ye-yeah, just fine." He said as he put on the Son grin.

Gohan looked at him a little worried before he shrugged it off and continued eating. He noticed that Pan was just kind of picking at her food, which was really unusual for a Saiyan.

Pan pushed her plate away from her and stood up before heading back upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Goten.

"We don't know Goten," replied Gohan, "She's been like that since she got here. Sometimes she'll talk to us, but never for longer than 5 minutes."

"Oh…" was all Goten said. The three of them continued eating their diner in silence,

Pan was lying in her bed as her stomach made a small noise. '_Sorry,'_ she thought, talking to her stomach, '_I just couldn't stay there with them. They were starting to really bug me.'_

'Why?' some part of Pan asked herself.

'I don't know, they just were, I'm used to being alone, I couldn't stand being with them.'

'But they love you.'

'_Your point? I don't need anybody to love me, I'm fine just the way I am.'_ With that thought Pan noticed that her mind stayed quiet. '_Great, now I'm talking to myself.'_ She deadpanned.

Pan got up off her bed and went over to the window before opening it, jumping out, and heading towards a restaurant. '_Hmm…I think I want pizza.' _She thought with a grin before entering the first place she saw that had a pizza on the outside.

When she stepped in she immediately noticed Bra, Trunks, and Marron sitting at a table with what looked to be at least 20 pizza's. Pan was about to turn around and head back out and look for another place when Bra noticed her.

"Pan!" she heard the blue haired girl yell. Pan looked over at her and then sighed, Bra was waving for her to come over. When Pan didn't move Bra ran up to her and started pulling on her arm, "come sit with us."

Pan sighed, "no it's okay, I was just leaving."

"No!" Bra whined, "You **_have_** to stay! Please?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes –which had no effect on Pan- "Besides," she added, "I don't wanna be here alone with the two of them." She said indicating to Trunks and Marron

"Then why'd you come here with them in the first place?"

"I wanted pizza." She said as she grinned sheepishly.

Pan rolled her eyes, "fine." She said as she let the older girl drag her to the table.

"Hi Pan." Marron said with a fake smile.

Pan looked at her unimpressed before turning her head and ignoring her.

"Pan." Said Trunks, she looked at him completely uninterested, "why didn't you say hi to Marron? She was only being nice."

Pan gave him the weirdest look ever, almost as if to say, "and what does that matter?"

"Well?" asked Trunks, waiting for an answer. Pan turned her head and completely snubbed him. Trunks was starting to get angry. "You know, just because you've gotten stronger in the last nine years doesn't mean you can come back here and treat your friends and family like this."

Pan stared at him for a minute before answering him coldly, "You don't have to worry about me treating my friends and family like this." Slowly she stood up and then looked at Bra, she put a big smile on her face that to anybody that wasn't involved looked real. "Bra, I'm **_so_** sorry but I gotta run." She smiled even bigger as she held up her hand in a peace sign and her eyes kinda went like "bye Bra, hope I see you tomorrow." Was the last thing she said as she walked towards the exit without even glancing at Trunks or Marron.

Even though Pan was just being sarcastic towards Bra and doing it to hurt Trunks it cut right through his soul, '_she doesn't even consider me her friend,'_ he thought.

Trunks sat there in silence, ignoring Marron's attempts to talk to him and tell him not to worry about Pan.

Bra looked out the door after Pan, she knew that her and Pan were friends, she just thought it was wrong what Pan just did to her brother. '_Oh Pan. He was so torn over your 'death' and now that you're back you can't even be friends with him?'_ She looked over to her brother, "Trunks." She said as she pinched him making him jump. "Don't worry, she'll come around."

Trunks' eyes went cold, "Who cares?" he said as he stood up and walked out of the pizza place and took off towards Capsule Corps.

Marron looked at Bra, "I hate that girl."

Bra's eyes snapped to Marron, "Why?" she asked, venom in her voice.

Marron gave Bra a weird look, "Don't seriously tell me you're happy she's alive instead of dead like everyone thought."

Bra's eyes were wide, "How can you even ask me something like that? She was my best friend growing up. Of course I'm happy she's alive. Why don't you like her?" Bra asked as her and Marron got up and headed outside and started walking towards CC.

"She's a fucking bitch. And do you see the way Trunks looks at her?"

Bra suddenly stopped, "What do you mean?"

"He looks at her with love in his eyes, sure just a minute ago he said "who cares" when you told him she'd come around. But just the way she was able to hurt him. Trunks is the CEO of Capsule Corporation, he's used to people not liking him, he's used to getting a lot worse then what Pan threw at him."

"Oh shut up Marron!" yelled Bra, she had never really liked the girl, "Trunks cares for Pan, they were friends when they were kids too you know. Sure he bugged her all the time, but he considered her another little sitter. He thought he had killed her when everyone found out she was 'dead'. Of course it's gunna tear him apart that the girl whose death he grieved over for two years hates him after he finally found out she was still alive."

Marron gave Bra a dirty look, "I'm telling you Bra, she's trouble, she's gunna do nothing by being alive except be a pain in my ass, she was better off dead!"

Bra was on Marron in a second. She gave the girl one shot to the face and Marron was sent flying backwards before she hit the wall of a building. Bra didn't wait around to even see if Marron was okay, she knew she had to get out of there quick before she seriously hurt the girl. Bra was seriously pissed off as she took off to CC.

Bra landed about 5 minutes later, still pissed off and feeling like she was burning. She basically broke the door down as she stormed in and went right past her dad who was staring at her like she had grown an extra head and she started stomping upstairs. Trunks must have felt her Ki rise since she was so pissed and stuck his head out his bedroom door and just watched as his sister stormed into her room and slammed her door shut.

-----With Pan-----

"Fuck, I'm **_still_** hungry." She walked to the next place she found and ordered 20 pizzas. She took them and sat on a bench outside the place and ate her pizza. It was a nice night out and she didn't feel like being inside.

Just as Pan was finishing her pizza she felt Bra's Ki rise immensely. She quickly flew to where she witnessed Bra punch Marron. She slightly chuckled as she watched Marron's body connect with the building and then fall limply to the ground. Bra quickly took off heading back towards Capsule Corp.

'_I wonder if I should go after her?'_ Pan asked herself. '_Hmm, well I guess I should take the blonde bitch to Kame house, I might hate her but I don't want some guy to take advantage of her while she's out cold.'_

Pan flew down to Marron and picked her up carelessly before heading to Kame house, she dropped Marron on the front porch before knocking on the door and blasting off as quick as she could.

Juu-Hachi answered the door and gasped as she saw her daughter's unconscious body. Wanting to know who had the decency to bring her home Juu quickly reached out her senses and felt Pan's Ki heading away at a very fast pace. The android slightly smiled as she picked up her daughter, '_Even though she knocked you out, at least she made sure you were home safe._' She thought, thinking that Pan was the one to knock out Marron.

Pan landed at Capsule Corps. and knocked on the door. No one answered and she knocked again. After about a minute, Vegeta answered.

"What do you want brat?"

"To see the newest Super Saiyan in your family."

----------End Chapter----------

**_A/N-_** Sorry guys, its somewhat of a cliffy, not really. But expect an update soon. Things are pretty crazy in my life right now but ill try and update frequently.


	6. Harry Potter And What Really Happened

**_Disclaimer-_** I Don't own DBZ, haha and I never will…unfortunately.

**_A/N- _**Haha, see? Sooner than usual…I'm getting better at this hope you guys like it.

**_Ages:  
_**Trunks-23  
Goten-22  
Pan-19  
Bra-20  
Uub-22  
Marron-21

---------------Chapter 5---------------

It had been a week since Bra had knocked out Marron and turned into a Super Saiyan. Marron was avoiding Bra at all costs and that resulted in her not seeing Trunks as often. Trunks was severely confused as to what happened, nobody would tell him what the fight was over, and as it seems no one had told Pan what it had been over either.

Bra was walking around Capsule Corp bored as her brother approached her. "Bra wh-"

"I'm not telling you what the fight was over Trunks."

"Why not? Did it involve me?"

"Only slightly."

"Well then I deserve to know!"

"Trunks, it will only cause crap between you and Marron. I don't want that, I might not like her –especially right now- but I don't want to see you unhappy."

Trunks sighed, giving up. "Well how come you won't tell Pan either?"

Bra looked at him surprised for a moment. "How do you know I haven't told Pan? Did she tell you?" Bra's eyes lit up with the idea that Pan and Trunks were talking.

Trunks scowled and shook his no. "No, she didn't tell me, I just heard her yelling at you to tell her the other day when she was over."

"Oh," said Bra as her smile dropped.

Trunks sighed, "Why does she hate me Bra?"

Bra looked at him thoughtfully before answering, "Because of everything you put her through as a child. I guess she still holds it against you."

"But that was nine years ago, the past is the past. What's done is done. I can't change that, but we can start new, she just doesn't see that."

"Trunks…" Bra said trailing off.

Trunks shook his head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. I don't know why I'm thinking about it so much anyway…I should be thinking about Marron." Trunks slightly laughed, "I cant believe you hit her Bra."

Bra looked at her brother, "Why are **_you_** laughing? She's **_your_** girlfriend. I mean, I know it was funny…and Pan found it funny. Actually, Pan was the one who took her home."

"What?" Trunks asked incredulously.

"Yah, Pan told me that night when she had come over after, she said that she was eating her pizza and she felt my Ki rise so she flew over to where Marron and I were and she got there just in time to see me hit Marron. She said after I flew off she went and picked up Marron before taking her home. But don't tell her I told you that, she told me not to tell anybody cause if anybody knew, they would know she's not completely heartless."

"Who would want to be completely heartless?"

"Father." Stated Bra, "and obviously Pan too. She believes if she doesn't care, no one can hurt her."

"That's actually kind of sad. I don't know how to make her feel again, but I swear I'm gunna do everything I can to help her…first I just have to figure out how to get her to talk to me."

Bra smiled, "I completely agree with you, well…I don't know if you can do anything to help her, but I swear I'll do everything I can to make her happy again…to make her into a true Son."

Trunks laughed, "It's kinda weird to have a Son who isn't a complete idiot."

"Gohan's really smart." Said Bra matter-of-factly.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I was generalizing."

"From two other people?"

"Well…2 out of 3 are idiots."

"Don't Videl and Chi-chi count? They're smart."

"BRA!" Trunks yelled, "You killed it"

"Yah, I'm good at that."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "so what has my baby sister got planned for today?"

Bra scowled at him but answered anyway, "Well I'm gunna go phone Pan and we're gunna go to the movies. And then when we get back here, Pan's gunna sleep over."

"Great, so I can't even feel safe in my own house." Bra hit Trunks as he laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"So what about you? You gunna go hang out with Goten?"

Trunks' brow furrowed, "actually, I haven't talked to him all week, I tried phoning his house and nobody ever answers. I phoned Chi-chi and Goku's house and they told me they haven't talked to him either but they were getting worried about him."

Bra shrugged, "he's probably just with Amber."

"Yah, I guess so. Maybe I'll call her later and ask her if I could borrow Goten for a while."

"But other than that you were just planning on staying home tonight?"

"Eah, I guess."

"How come you're not gunna go see Marron or anything?"

Trunks shrugged, "idunno, she hasn't really been talking to me lately."

"That's probably just because she doesn't want to call here in case I answer."

"No, it's not even that. Like, we were together 3 days ago and she seemed so distant."

Bra looked fearful, "You guys aren't going to break up are you? I mean…I really hate her, but she makes you happy."

Trunks shrugged "I don't think we're gunna break up. But if we do, oh well, its obviously gunna happen sooner or later."

Bra just stared at him, "I thought you loved her."

"I did, or, I do…I don't know. I'm confused, but even if I do…she isn't my life partner or anything Bra."

Bra sighed, relieved. "Haha, okay, then I wont feel bad anymore hating her. I thought you were gunna marry her and then I was gunna have a sister-in-law who I hate."

Trunks looked at his little sister, "Bra, you and I might fight a lot, but I promise I'll tell you when I'm going to ask a woman to marry me. I want to make sure all of my family approves. Except maybe dad…I don't think I can pull that one off."

Bra laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made her jump as Trunks laughed and then went and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Pan, she was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a tight red tank top along with a blue head band and red shoes.

Bra whistled as Trunks jaw dropped, '_Wow, she's grown up.'_ He thought.

"Hey Pan." Said Bra.

Pan glared at her, "Don't you H_ey Pan_ me." She snapped, "I've been waiting for your call for like the last half hour."

Bra grinned sheepishly, "sorry, I had to talk to my brother, we were talking about Goten."

Pan scoffed, "Why?"

Trunks shot her a dirty look but she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Because we're worried about him, no ones talked to him in like a week."

"And? He's probably still moping over that dumb girl?"

"What do you mean? Why would Goten be moping over a girl?"

"Idunno, some girl _broke his heart,_" she said, as she sounded disgusted

"He told you this?" Trunks demanded, "he didn't even tell me."

Pan knew that Goten didn't actually **_say_** that Amber broke his heart, but it was obvious by his facial expression that night at dinner. Instead of answering him, Pan just looked at Trunks before shrugging.

"Anyway, so Pan, are you ready to go?"

"Yah, yah, lets just get going and get this over with."

Bra pouted, "Are you gunna be negative the whole time?"

"Probably." Said Pan as she watched Bra roll her eyes.

"Okay, well let's get going." Pan and Bra walked out of the house leaving Trunks standing there.

'_How am I supposed to get her to become my friend if I can't even get her to argue with me? Never mind talk civilized to me.'_ he asked himself before sighing and going up to his room to think about him and Marron and everything with him and Pan.

"So Pan, what movie do you wanna go see?"

"Idunno, I don't really care."

"Wanna watch Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yah, it's this movie about this boy with magical powers and he goes to a school for witches and wizards." Bra said with a giant smile.

"That sounds like the stupidest thing in the world."

Bra's smile dropped. "You did **_not_** just insult Harry Potter."

Pan gulped, Bra was actually scary. "Heh, heh, um…what are we waiting for?"

Bra squealed with delight as she grabbed Pan's arm and started dragging her to the ticket booth. "Two for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire please," she said over happily

The lady handed them each a ticket as they paid for them. Both bought popcorn and a drink before going into the packed movie theatre and finding seats in the middle.

2 and a half hours later they left the theatre. Pan was surprised but she had really enjoyed it, at first she was really skeptical, but she quickly fell in love with the movie.

"Well what do you wanna do now Pan? It's only 7:00"

Pan shrugged, "I don't care."

"Let's go shopping." Bra said as she grinned insanely.

Pan backed away from Bra, "Um…"

"**_Oh_** **_come on_**!" Bra basically begged.

"I have no need to go shopping."

Bra rolled her eyes, "and? You don't **_need_** to go shopping to go shopping. You just go shopping for the hell of it."

Pan sighed, "Whatever, lets just go."

"Yay!" Bra squealed as Pan rolled her eyes. The two of them shopped for 3 hours before Pan finally managed to convince Bra that they should go back to CC.

They walked in and Bra was laughing as she talked about Harry Potter, "Oh I loved it **_so_** much. Especially the part where Harry was trying to get the egg from that dragon. But its too bad that that hottie Cedric had to die." She said as she pouted, "If I didn't already absolutely love the movies I would watch them anyway just to see him." Pan rolled her eyes.

The two of them walked into the living room and saw Goten and Trunks sitting there watching TV. "Hey girls," Goten greeted.

"Hey Goten." Bra said, as Pan ignored him. "So where'd you find him?" Bra asked Trunks.

"Hiding out at his house, ignoring my calls."

"Now why in a million years would he **_ever _**want to do a thing like that?" Pan asked sarcastically.

Trunks scowled at her. "What's with you Pan?" surprisingly this was Goten, "I've only really seen you 3 times since you've been back, but you're nothing like you used to be."

"Give the man a prize!" Pan said like a carnival man making Goten glare at her. "Look, worry about yourself, what I do and how I act is no concern of yours."

"Yes it **_is_** a concern of mine. You're my **_family_**." Said Goten, stressing the word family.

"Family's just a word, you'd be wise to learn that." As Pan said that she turned around and headed upstairs to Bra's room.

Goten looked troubled, "Don't worry about it Goten, that's just how she is."

"Yah, I'm getting that…but still, that's not who she is. It's impossible for her to truly be like that. She's a Son, not one of Vegeta's kids."

"Hey!" Both Trunks and Bra yelled.

Goten grinned sheepishly, "sorry…you know what I meant. But it's true, she's a Son, it is impossible for her heart to be anything but pure."

"I've learned to believe that anything is possible for a Son." Said Trunks.

Bra argued slightly, "I think her heart **_is_** pure Goten, just…broken."

Trunks and Goten both looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" they asked together.

"Well…I don't really know how to explain it, but her heart is pure, I mean, she isn't evil or anything is she?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Mumbled Trunks.

Bra glared at him, "**_anyway_**, so obviously she can still be pure hearted like a true Son. She had to train herself to be how she is now. It took nine years for her to turn into this, and now we need to find a way to revert her back to her old self."

"But you said her heart was broken?" said Goten.

"Well yah, I meant that its broken in the sense of she can't use it. Or, won't allow herself to use it. After everything she was through with Trunks when we were kids she completely shut herself off from everybody, and this is the result. We'll break through, even if it takes forever, I swear my friend will be genuinely happy." Trunks and Goten nodded, agreeing with her as she turned around and followed after Pan.

"Pan." She said as she entered her room. Pan was already changed into a pair of baggy sponge bob pants and a cute baby blue tank top that had a teddy bear on it.

"Yah Bra?" she asked.

"What happened while you were gone?"

"You really wanna know? It's nothing spectacular Bra. I highly doubt it's what you are expecting."

"Yes, I really wanna know, even if it's just chalked up to 'I trained for the whole nine years' I want to know." '_It's my first step to helping you.'_

"Okay, but I'm telling you…it doesn't matter. Anyway, all that really happened is that…

---------------End Chapter---------------

**_A/N-_**Haha…cliffy…kinda…haha I suck at cliffhangers, oh well…all the better for you people you dont really have to worry about not knowing what happens…ahaha I'll update soon…or try to. And thanks **_So Much_** to my Beta-Reader dragonrunt, you should check out his story, he's an awesome writer.


	7. What Really Happened cont

**_Disclaimer-_** I Don't own DBZ, haha and I never will…unfortunately.

**_A/N-_** Hey, how's everyone doing? Urgh, I **_hate_** school, so pressuring, I wish I could be back in grade 6 or 7 when it was so easy lol.

**_Ages:   
_**Trunks-23  
Goten-22  
Pan-19  
Bra-20  
Uub-22  
Marron-21

---------------Chapter 6---------------(what really happened)

"Okay, but I'm telling you…it doesn't matter. Anyway, all that really happened is that… 

"…After I dropped my Ki down to zero and everyone thought I had died, I flew to Kami's lookout as quickly as I could without raising my power level and then after I got greeted by Dende he gave me a Ki bracelet that would suppress it."

"So that is why we couldn't feel your energy level at all for the last nine years?" Asked Bra

"Yeah." Said Pan. "I'm not really certain as to why Dende didn't turn me in and tell you guys that I was there, but he allowed me to train every day and every once in a while him and Mr. Popo would give me some tips."

Bra laughed, "I can't even imagine Dende and Mr. Popo knowing anything about fighting."

Pan laughed along with her remembering that she had found it funny at first also. "Yeah, but anyway, there is this room in the lookout that allows you to…hmm…well I don't really know how to explain it. It's not the hyperbolic time chamber, but it's this room where you can increase the gravity as much as you like, and you can also fight with other people."

"I don't get it." Said Bra sounding really confused.

Pan had to think for a minute before she finally said, "well, the people you fight in it aren't really from Earth, or even from this dimension. Like, you know H.F.I.L. right? Well yeah, you could be fighting someone from there, or just another being from some other planet. As long as they have access to one of those doors that will transport them there, then they can use it."

"How come I've never heard about it?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it's probably just one of those many rooms up there that doesn't really hold much importance."

"I'm confused. Wouldn't that hold a lot of importance since the Z-fighters used to always be training for a new enemy? Wouldn't it be a good idea if they could train in there?"

"Well, I don't think so because, I mean if you think about it, the Z-fighters are some of the strongest beings in the universe. So how would fighting with people who are weaker than them help?"

"I see your point, but how did it help you then? You seem to be stronger than all of the Z-warriors."

Pan sighed, "Well idunno. I only used it for like the first 4 years, after that everyone in there was too easy to beat. But it was a great way to increase my strength at first."

"So what did you do after that?"

"Nothing really. I just trained really hard. I still entered that room every once in a while just to see if anyone stronger had started to use it, or I would also go in there just to take advantage of the gravity controls. But other than using that room, I just trained in another room up there that's specifically designed to increase the gravity."

"Oh, I see." Said Bra before asking, "and how did you become so cold? I mean, Mr. Popo and Dende are really nice, how did you end up like father?"

Pan laughed a little, "Well to tell you the truth, I ended up this way because this is how I **_wanted_** to be. When I first went up there, my only thought was 'increase my strength, get stronger than everyone, be cold, don't care, be ruthless, no one and nothing other than power matters."

Bra had tears in her eyes as she listened to Pan say these things, "why would you want to be like that?"

Pan shrugged, "Idunno. I just did I guess. I never accomplished it by the way."

Bra looked surprised, "what do you mean?"

"I still care Bra. I'm not completely heartless…unfortunately."

Bra just looked at her, "unfortunately?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Remember, I **_wanted_** to be heartless, so to not achieve my goal would be unfortunate. But, as I've learned, it is impossible for me to completely kill my heart. To let you in on a secret, part of me doesn't even want to, and before you ask why, let me explain. I love you, I love my mom, I love your mom, I love Vegeta, Grandpa Goku, Grandma Chi-chi, daddy…I love almost everyone, I am still a Son whether I want to be or not, I can't help that I care."

"Then…I don't get it, if you love everyone, why would you want to be heartless?"

"Because if you don't have a heart, you can't get hurt. You can't feel anything. Nobody can get past your defenses no matter how hard they try."

Bra looked at her, "that's so…sad."

Pan shrugged, "I guess so. I'm not really sure what I want. I don't want to be completely mean to everyone, and I'm trying not to be, I've been nice to a few people, I'm trying really hard with my parents. It's just all so weird. I got used to being up at Kami's lookout with only Dende and Mr. Popo and believe me, those two don't serve for very good company. I eventually enjoyed being alone, so to suddenly be surrounded by everyone once more, it's just hard to deal with, ya know?"

Bra nodded, "I understand, I think. It's too bad that you have to feel like that, but maybe after a while you won't need to be? After you get used to being around a bunch of people again maybe you will become like you were before."

Pan shook her head, "no. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be some weak little girl who everyone can walk all over."

"Well you obviously wouldn't be weak, you are so strong right now. And by the time you actually felt comfortable around everyone, people would know that they can't just walk all over you."

Pan sighed, "maybe one day Bra. But like I said, apart of me **_wants_** to be like this. I don't want to feel, and I can't just erase that part like it isn't there."

Bra looked at her sadly, "well, one day…hopefully. At least for now I know you are still my friend." She said as she smiled.

Pan smiled back, "yeah." As she finished saying that she yawned, "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired."

Bra yawned right after her, "Alright." She said. As Pan got up to leave Bra looked at her, "where you going?"

"I'm gunna go stay in a guest room, I'm not used to sleeping around anybody." Bra nodded as Pan walked out the door.

Pan walked into the room that she knew was right across from Trunks'. As she stepped into it, it brought back many memories, a lot of times when she didn't feel like sleeping in Bra's room this is the room she had stayed in. Pan climbed under the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

----------With Trunks----------

Trunks was lying in his room just starring at the ceiling, he could feel Pan's Ki in the room across from his, she was sleeping peacefully. Trunks sighed, '_I hate this,'_ he thought to himself. '_Why does it seem that she forgives everybody for everything but me? Sure she is kinda cold towards some other people, but she's obviously trying hard not to be, with me though, its as if she is **trying** to be cold instead of trying to be nice like she is with everyone else.'_

Trunks stood up and walked over to his stereo and turned in on, it was 5:00 am and he had been lying in bed since around 2:00 when Goten left. Suddenly he felt Pan's Ki spike and he ran out of his room and into the one across from it. "Pan! Are you okay?" When he looked around he saw that she was still lying there. '_She must be having a nightmare.'_ He thought as he calmed down somewhat.

Slowly he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, she started thrashing around and Trunks became alarmed before he quickly grabbed her and started shaking her trying to wake her up. He saw tears start running down her face and started calling her name. "Pan! Wake up!"

Pan opened her eyes and tensed as she saw Trunks, she still had tears running down her face but she wasn't concerned about that right now.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked, concern truly in his voice.

Pan ripped away from him, "Wh-why are you in here?" she demanded still breathing heavily.

"I was lying in my room and I felt your Ki spike. When I got in here you were still asleep so I figured you were having a bad dream. You started thrashing around so I started to shake you and call your name trying to wake you up."

Pan looked at him, she had been dreaming about him. She had been reminiscing about the past when they always used to fight. '_I couldn't handle it back then, I couldn't control how I felt, I couldn't deal with it, and obviously I still can't.'_ she thought as she glared at her hands.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked again.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Leave."

Trunks sighed, "no." he said. Pan just stared at him. "I'm not leaving Pan. We need to talk."

Pan rolled her eyes, "we don't **_need_** to talk about anything."

"But we're going to either way."

"No, we're not. Leave."

"Pan." Said Trunks somewhat sadly.

"Trunks." Said Pan, mockingly.

Trunks sighed, "Why do you hate me so much? I'm sorry for the past, I'm sorry that I was an immature kid who bugged you all the time. I'm so sorry that I hurt you as badly as I have, but that's the past, I can't undo what I did, I wish I could, I wish that I could give you the life you deserved, one where you had stayed here with your friends and family, I'm sorry that you lost that because of me."

Pan yawned, "You finished?"

Trunks glared at her, "Pan! I'm being serious-"

"So am I." Said Pan. "Are you finished yet?"

"No! I am not finished! And I wont be. Not until we have this solved."

"Well we're gunna be having this talk for a long time then."

Trunks growled, "Just talk to me, tell me what's going on in your head. Why do you hate me?"

Pan shrugged, "I just do, it's as simple as that."

Trunks sighed, "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"You think?" Pan asked sarcastically before rolling her eyes. "Just settle for that, I just do. I can't forgive you. I know it seems stupid, holding a grudge for so long, but you hurt me Trunks, and for that I don't see why there should be a reason for me not to hate you."

Trunks looked at her sadly before he stood up, "I am so sorry." Was all he said before he walked out of her room and back into his own. '_I have no idea what I should do now. The only reason she has for hating me is because of the past, how do I help her get over that? She doesn't even seem very hostile towards me, that's the worst part. She seems so much as if she couldn't care less on what our friendship status is that it's almost like she doesn't like me, but also doesn't hate me. She's so confusing, what happened to the sweet little girl I used to torment? Oh right, I destroyed her.'_ These were the thoughts running through Trunks' mind as he fell into a troubled sleep.

----------With Pan----------

Pan just lied there thinking for a little while, '_Why can't he just leave it be? He knows I hate him, he should just let it go and move on with his life. I'm obviously not getting over this grudge anytime soon, why can't he just see that?'_ Pan sighed, she was so awake now, '_I might as well go train.'_ Slowly she got up and changed before she went outside and entered the GR only to find Vegeta training.

"What do you want brat?"

Pan shrugged, "To train. Obviously."

Vegeta growled at her before lunging at her, starting an intense training session, for Vegeta anyway, Pan was just having fun and trying to forget about her dream and about Trunks.

----------End Chapter----------

**_A/N-_** Hm…and again I took forever to write a chapter, I'm sorry guys, I'm not really into the writing thing anymore, I love to write…and I will continue, its just that I don't write because I'm not really into it. I still love it, I just dunno, its hard to find time to do it…I will try and update sooner though.


End file.
